User talk:Vegas adict
Vegas They're makin' a Fallout:Las Vegas, which kinda screws your article over. I am almost positive that you don't want to just delete your articles, so why not move them to Santa Fe, New Mexico? --Twentyfists 02:56, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Santa Fe YOU BASTERD! you just fucked up every bit of information on your page! what were you thinking! Templar88 16:18, 30 April 2009 (UTC) :What? Is this about the Santa Fe stuff? Coz if it is, there'll need to be a sizeable overhaul to fix it. Give him some time. Also, bastard does not have an "E" in it. Spellcheck is your friend, Templar. //--Run4urLife! 16:21, 30 April 2009 (UTC) ::no, the ENTIRE PAGE is now FUCKED UP!!!, he will have to eliminate all of the BoV reference and pages along vertualy all relation he and I have built into the page. at this present moment in time I could careless about spell check.Templar88 16:28, 30 April 2009 (UTC) :::It was that or wait until fallout new vegas came out and then it would have contradicted canonVegas adict 16:29, 30 April 2009 (UTC) ::::you num-skull, that may have not been for years and may not have been relaest at all! Vegas if you are going to stay on this page and develope and entirely NEW city and AREA I will have to intervine and delete every thing that contradict canon, semi-canon, or well astablished fanon! this include deletion of the Brotherhood of Vegas or "Santa Fe", its ties to Japan and NCR, its advanced military hardware. I will have to wipe the entire page becuase it now contradics canon! Templar88 16:36, 30 April 2009 (UTC) 1.Its being relest next year 2.i have taken into acount what you have said and have decided to revert the page to las vegas.I will however keep the changes i have made on my PC to me used when Fallout New vegas is releasedVegas adict 16:39, 30 April 2009 (UTC) this is good, we can now SLOWLY develope the Santa Fe page without contradicting canon or any of your major writings. Templar88 16:42, 30 April 2009 (UTC) one thing though i had intended the santa fe page just to be a similar version of the las vegas one only in a diferent area so that it won't contradict canonVegas adict 16:45, 30 April 2009 (UTC) :A Mini-Vegas, kinda like Reno is in our world, then? //--Run4urLife! 16:50, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Yeah pretty much cept i do want to keep the basic plotlineVegas adict 16:51, 30 April 2009 (UTC) :i am sorry my freind but it will not work. You were pushing the boundaries as it was, Santa Fe is in the heart land american well away from the furthest BoS, NCR outposts. There are no nearby military base to warent high tech advancements. and the Japanse story plot make zero sense since the Japanse forces would have interacted with dozens of US inhabitants before getting to Santa Fe. We now have to figuere out creative and PLOSIPLE ways around this issues. Templar88 16:53, 30 April 2009 (UTC) ::Reduce the high tech stuff and make a sort of tribal town that worships the Brotherhood (which could have passed through Northern New Mexico on their way east), and use metal armor that looks like power armor. //--Run4urLife! 16:59, 30 April 2009 (UTC) :::a very prosiple and intersting idea. they can be like Reverse but good. Templar88 17:04, 30 April 2009 (UTC) No way in hell soz il find another city instead What about San Diego (Im not american so i don't know about the milatry thing) thats closer to the NCr and its quite neer the coast so if the japanese arived there that might workVegas adict 17:01, 30 April 2009 (UTC) :::Vegas please do your research before post. and yes the high tech stuff and the japanse conection could work better. Templar88 17:04, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Soz there is however a marine Corps base in san diegoVegas adict 17:08, 30 April 2009 (UTC) :there is also a navy baseVegas adict 17:09, 30 April 2009 (UTC) And a marine Airport (all of these instillations have been in use from before the divergence)Vegas adict 17:11, 30 April 2009 (UTC) :... noooooooo, just nooo. I was all set to endorse you idea but then you blocked my post with this... I don't know what’s. the military did not know that their war going to be a nuclear war and if they did they were part of the Enclave consperisy. Templar88 17:29, 30 April 2009 (UTC) i forgot that, what would you sugest?Vegas adict 17:33, 30 April 2009 (UTC) ok, I'll write up a quick and general timeline.give me a couple of minutes. Templar88 17:35, 30 April 2009 (UTC) San Diego timeline (templars one) 2077 Oct,22nd - the remaining ships of the Naval Base San Diego are suddenly orders out of port and into the pacific with Axially divines of marines. Every one assumes they are leaving for china. 2077 Oct,23rd - the Great War, the San Diego region is targeted in the opening strike of the war. It reasive heavy damage form foreign warhead, secondary explosives are ramped and the city is levelled. The inhabitants of the city do their best to find shelter but many die, the more successful find shelter in old underground water mains. For the next 20 year the survivors fight and scavenge for anything that could help them survive. 2086 - a group lead by a marine captain explores the ruins of the varies military installations. Most of the group sadly dies of radiation poisoning before a large supply hold is excavated and a series of secured lead lined rooms found. Before Dieing the Marine Captain leads hundred men and women to the safety of military supply holds. 2097 - the radiation in San Diego have now dropped to reasonable levels. 2133 - the men and women of the military holds become the unofficial centre of San Diego ruins, establishing security trained by former military personal. 2138 - the leadership of the Holds and the varies friendly groups and settlements begin to build a defence walls and create the foundations of a local economy. 2156 - a dooms day cult attack the ruins and the local inhabitants of San Diego. The Cult leads an army of man men and super human monsters later known as super mutants. The fighting was bloody and intense later turning into a stalemate, with the San Diego fighters trapped behind their wall and defences. 2162 - a small group of BoS knights discovered the ruins and join with the San Diego fighters to defeat the cultist army. 2241 - the descendent of the deployed naval fleets return to San Diego under the newly proclaimed Enclave Government. For a time things are better then good. Enclave set up shop and begin to rebuild the damaged military installations. But soon the Enclave commanders begin to subjugate the inhabitants and impose hard laws. People are forced into designated “safe zones”, with little vital supplies given out. 2242 - the inhabitants begin to riot. The riots are forcibly put down again and again until a group of NCR freedom fighters lead by BoS palidins broke into the city and began fighting along side the rioters. Soon afterward the Enclave capital is destroyed and the Enclave withdraw in hast. 2243 - the San Diego inhabitants open dialogue with the NCR on becoming a State under the new government. 2259 - the Japanese expeditionary force known as Man’s last hope reaches the shores of San Diego. My Version ::Thanks This is my version 2076 Jan,1st - Battlegroup A leaves for china. 2076 Jan,25th - Battlegroup A reported lost with all hands.Unknown to the citizens of San Diego is that the fleet had survived as in a risky move the commander of the fleet had ordered the fleets carrier and submarine excort to sabotage there munitions and engines to ram the chinese fleet.Engines Damaged the remnant of the fleet very slowly make there way back to San Diego. 2077 Oct,22nd - the remaining ships of the Naval Base San Diego are suddenly ordered out of port and into the pacific with Axially divines of marines. Every one assumes they are leaving for china. 2077 Oct,23rd - the Great War, the San Diego region is targeted in the opening strike of the war. It resives heavy damage form foreign warheads, secondary explosives are ramped and the city is levelled. The inhabitants of the city do their best to find shelter but many die, the more successful find shelter in old underground water mains. For the next 20 year the survivors fight and scavenge for anything that could help them survive. 2086 - a group lead by a marine captain explores the ruins of the varies military installations. Most of the group sadly dies of radiation poisoning before a large supply hold is excavated and a series of secured lead lined rooms found. Before Dieing the Marine Captain leads a hundred men and women to the safety of military supply holds. 2097 - the radiation in San Diego have now dropped to reasonable levels. 2133 - the men and women of the military holds become the unofficial centre of San Diego ruins, establishing security trained by former military personal. 2138 - the leadership of the Holds and the varies friendly groups and settlements begin to build a defence walls and create the foundations of a local economy. 2156 - a dooms day cult attack the ruins and the local inhabitants of San Diego. The Cult leads an army of man men and super human monsters later known as super mutants. The fighting was bloody and intense later turning into a stalemate, with the San Diego fighters trapped behind their wall and defences. 2162 - a small group of BoS knights discovered the ruins and join with the San Diego fighters to defeat the cultist army. 2241 - the descendent of the deployed naval fleets return to San Diego under the newly proclaimed Enclave Government. For a time things are better then good. Enclave set up shop and begin to rebuild the damaged military installations. But soon the Enclave commanders begin to subjugate the inhabitants and impose hard laws. People are forced into designated “safe zones”, with little vital supplies given out. 2242 - the inhabitants begin to riot. The riots are forcibly put down again and again until a group of NCR freedom fighters lead by BoS palidins broke into the city and began fighting along side the rioters. Soon afterward the Enclave capital is destroyed and the Enclave withdraw in hast. 2243 - the San Diego inhabitants open dialogue with the NCR on becoming a State under the new government. 2259 - the Japanese expeditionary force known as Man’s last hope reaches the shores of San Diego. 2259 Dec,25 - The three remaining ships of battlegroup A return home to a far diferent world than the one they lift. 2259 Dec,30 - Angry at the riots in 2242 the enclave atempt to destroy san diego.What hapened this time was far diferent while the enclave had air and land superiority there ground troups were held of at the wall.This was within range of the flagship of battlegroup A the USS Commando's guns and they used these to anialate the enclave at range. 2260 Jan,1st - although the enclave ground forces were defeated they launched a air strike on the city putting the ships out of commision only the USS Commando was not damaged beyond repair. 2260 Jan,23rd - the enclave are eventually forced of with the city still intact.On this day the NCR decide to repair the USS Commando with parts from across the NCR. 2265 - the repairs are complete and in honor of there survices the remaining descendants of Battlegroup A are given a place in the NCR's army as a regiment. Is that ok?PS.The Battlegroup A are ment to Replace the EMAA except they don't have power armor,energy weapon,tanks or aircraft they have a ship.Vegas adict 18:24, 1 May 2009 (UTC) :I don't know what to say but don't you think some of of the information is alittle contradictory? battlegroup A somehow manages to make it back to port 149 years after they are deployed and after the fact that the Enclave (also desendeds of San deigo) returned and brutally occupied the area. And why would the people of San Deigo except a military group so similar to the one that took the city just yeasrs before? also after the destroction of the oil rig the Enclave practicly vanition from the west coast. to have them come back in some petty vengance deal is quite odd and would contradict canon. I would really like to see the Battlegroup think scrapt for some think more resonable. But since this is not my page I can't tell you to do this or that. I would however like to suggest that instead of having a group of battle ships appear after 150, that the desendeds of the freedom fighters and the military families that survived and tought their decendeds how to be a great fighting force. They then rebuild a rected US destroyer and build the NCR's fleet of varies gun boats and barges. Becoming te NCR's naval centre, training and housing sailors and soldiers to defend the southers NCR boarder. your elite fighters can be inspired by the SEALs. and instead of the Enclave invading out of spit, maybe a invading army of mexican raiders attack the city. or maybe San Deigo is a pivital battle groud for the NCR/BoS war?. Templar88 19:56, 1 May 2009 (UTC) :I don't see why having the Glow close to San Deigo relivent. if anything it makes the San Deigo more important because the inhabitants could salvage high tech equipnment from the Glow. Templar88 20:04, 1 May 2009 (UTC) ::the problem i have here is that I rearly like the ideas you have been coming up with for san diego but i still would like a more direct port of las vegas as i don't want to see my time go to waste.So i have decided to do 2 things 1.Continue to work with you on san diego as i like the idea of it being the NCR's naval base(we can find someway to mention Dayglow} and 2.make a more direct port of las vegas to phonixVegas adict 20:27, 1 May 2009 (UTC) :::Sorry to shoot that plot with the Glow down, but I should probably mention that the Glow would still contain enough radiation to liquefy your brain. That is an effect of radiation on the body, not exaggeration. That or it'd turn you into a Ghoul. Short of the Lost Hills Brotherhood, Vault City, the Commonwealth (and that's only a guess) and the Enclave, no one can make the meds required to survive such a devastatingly radioactive environment. And none of those groups would willingly trade the tech with the locals, and would only sell the meds for extortionist prices. The Commonwealth are in Massacheusetts (sp?), so that's them out. The Enclave would just waste any locals nearby, and that leaves the West Coast Brotherhood, who don't like the locals. So salvaging tech from the Glow is far fetched. Don't even think of saying that the Vault Dweller did it. None of our characters arethe PCs. //--Run4urLife! 20:36, 1 May 2009 (UTC) ::post that on templars page nowhere did i sugest that they would scavange from the glowVegas adict 20:39, 1 May 2009 (UTC) :::I know, I'm just putting it here where you both were brainstorming. Its not aimed at oy, don't worry. //--Run4urLife! 20:45, 1 May 2009 (UTC) thanks vegas, your a stand up guy (he said sarcasticly!). Vegas its tolaly up to you what to do regarding this. But as I said numour times making a "direct port" will be very challaging. you will have to delete most of the defining aspects of the city and would totaly from stratch. then you will have to find a place close enough to the lost hills bunker and the west coast to warent a appearance from the BoS, the Enclave, supermutants army, and a group of japanses forces that think the americans are still their enemies (that thing still bothers me, and thought that we would be able to fix it with them encontering "good people" on the coast rather them in the heart land). 21:03, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Florida Drafts Vegas can you look at my Florida Draft on Forum:Florida Development I would like to here every one appinion of it comparative to the other one. Templar88 23:13, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Grammarz I'd be happy to help you with spellings and grammar in the Forum:To Find A Friend (Page 2). But don't expect grade A*, I'm not that good!Jetholt (Jetty) 08:57, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Yeah, :D. Jetholt (Jetty) 16:05, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Oh and vegas, can I modify Alexis's page, to add information to it?Jetholt (Jetty) 20:06, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Give me stuff to edit, I'm bored. By the way your email address isn't receving. I'm sending to madude@live.co.uk is that current?Delta t 22:10, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Vegas as I said to Ras, dont argue with C4 you will regret it!!!! Templar88 13:17, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Dead I want to kill of my character Knight Alexander Michell and i am looking for inventive ways to do itVegas adict 19:00, 9 May 2009 (UTC) :Death by Jacob Vaughton. Leave the inventiveness up to me. //--Run4urLife! 19:05, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Get him within a 20 yards of Last Hope and see his head fly! Composite 4 19:07, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Reinforcements since you have alread shashed a nother Enclave general into the NE theater I will put you character as the leader of the reinforcements. I'll tell you what the exact reinforments are in a few minutes. But please but let it go to your head and DONT go all rambo, you are a Enclave commander now, follow your orders and their will be no problems. Templar88 17:47, 12 May 2009 (UTC) My main idea for chase was that he would be in charge of the reinforcements would take orders from York but he would also be acting a bit like an advivsor to york from the senate.Vegas adict 17:49, 12 May 2009 (UTC) :Hale's there on behalf of the Senate too. York requested him by name, but Hale was told to watch him in case he does something that might jeopardize the Republic's interests in NY. //--Run4urLife! 18:04, 12 May 2009 (UTC) I think most of the enclave forces in the area are keeping an eye on himVegas adict 18:05, 12 May 2009 (UTC) There's shitloads of Black Ops, too. --Twentyfists 18:06, 12 May 2009 (UTC) So basicly every none northeast enclave member in the area is keeping an eye on himVegas adict 18:08, 12 May 2009 (UTC) I think thats a fair assesment, lets hope York is able to win the war or his head is comming off in a hail of bullets. Templar88 18:10, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Templar what are the forces under chases command and what orders does he have?Vegas adict 18:11, 12 May 2009 (UTC) :first you are not to go around undermining Yorks athority. by questioning him and his men you are threating to divide loyalties within the Enclave. Templar88 21:24, 12 May 2009 (UTC) ::That's politics for you. --Twentyfists 21:32, 12 May 2009 (UTC) :::Remeber you are representing the Enclave Armed Forces, you are not allow to have political veiws ;) . -- Templar88 22:08, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Additionaly York is, till otherwise stated, the commanding regional officer. You are to support him in all military action including the reoccupying of Manatan Island. Templar88 22:08, 12 May 2009 (UTC) You can create an MOS character. Rasengod 23:03, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Code No please, I just want to have an original user page. I'll stop complaining about your current one now though. //--TehK 18:57, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Re:Project Reconstruction Character Sure. Just run me through what sort of enhancements your character would have. Jeez, at this rate there's gonna have to be restrictions. --Solbur 11:21, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Basically Marcus Andrews, then? Alright, sure. --Solbur 11:31, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Sounds alright. Quick question, would his arms be externally robotic or would he just have internal machinery? Also, expect me to be doing a lot of cleanup on this article when it's made. --Solbur 11:34, 17 May 2009 (UTC) krush krush says on irc to stop messing with his aotd stuff. like the stamp template you made, he doesnt want taht. 19:40, 19 May 2009 (UTC) :nvm, you and him resolved that on irc. 19:49, 19 May 2009 (UTC)